Such a system is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,596 B2.
The pressure source, e.g. a hydraulic pump, supplies hydraulic fluid under a predetermined pressure. A hydraulic consumer connected to the output can be operated by means of this predetermined hydraulic pressure.
In some applications the pressure supplied by the pressure source is not sufficient to operate the hydraulic consumer or the load connected to the output, so that a pressure booster is used to permanently amplify the pressure supplied by the pressure source. The pressure booster is a pressure intensifier increasing the pressure supplied to the output. An alternative to a pressure booster is a flow booster. A flow booster increases the fluid amount that is transported in the flow direction.